These Small Blessings
by Krox1
Summary: Bart wants Wally to accept Jaime as his boyfriend, but Wally is not happy with the two dating. The youngest speedster decides to take things into his own hands and gets Dick to help him out by making a dinner that will hopefully bring the two together, but nothing ever goes to plan in the Allen family. Wally/Dick, Bart/Jaime slight AU (birthday fic for warlockmerlin )


_**Title: **These Small Blessings_

_**Pairing: **Wally West/Dick Grayson (BirdFlash), Jaime Reyes/Bart Allen (Bluepulse)_

_**A/N:** Happy birthday warlockmerlin! I hope you enjoy your fic sweetie, and thank you for always being there for me when I needed you, and I miss you loads, and one day I will get a plane ticket over to your area and snuggle my little sister! (:  
_

_**Things to know before reading: **Jaime is not... evil or whatever, I don't even know what is going on in the show right now. _

"So, what was it you wanted to know?" Wally asked his younger cousin as he began to make them both sandwiches. He reached for a piece of ham, but it ended up in Bart's mouth before he could grab it. He sent the boy an annoyed look which was returned by a happy grin. Sighing, Wally walked back over to the fridge in his and Dick's apartment, pulling out more food.

"How you and Dick got together!" The young boy replied, practically bouncing in his seat. He and Wally hardly ever got to spend time together and it was so crash that it was just the two of them right now! Bart loved spending time with Gramps and the Garrick's and of course Jaime, but it was seriously crash getting to talk with Wally. Sure, the two had maybe started off a little rough, but he totally knew Wally loved him loads. And hey, he loved Wally too! The guy was super cool, and Bart knew how awesome he was at being the Flash - not that he was there yet, of course. For now, it seemed that Gramps was safe and sound.

"Why do you want to know that?" Wally asked in an amused tone as he made a turkey sandwich.

"Because I'm sure it is a lovely and romantic story! One I can tell Jaime!"

"Jaime is not going to be interested in that..."

"Hey! You don't know my best friend like I do!" The youngest speedster huffed, his hand darting out to grab a piece of chicken. However, this time it was slapped away, a triumphant grin going on Wally's face.

"We don't really have much of a story... It kinda just happened..." Wally shrugged, handing Bart one of the finished sandwiches and starting to make another. "I mean, we began to see a lot more of each other when we started the team, you know? We were always on missions with each other. In the beginning I saw him more as a little brother but we had this... well, it wasn't exactly a mission, it was this fake mission in our minds that we were meant to fail, no matter what. We ended up dying together on it, and that's when I realised I liked him. After about a month, he asked me why I was being so weird so I told him the truth. He kinda stared at me then kissed me then went back to Gotham. The ass didn't speak to me for a whole week." He chuckled at the memory. "Then I went to Gotham, we spoke, and then we agreed to try dating. And we have been ever since."

"And what age was this?" Bart asked in a seemingly innocent tone, pretending to study his nails.

"Um... Dick was thirteen, but-"

Bart stood up with a huge grin on his face, holding up both hands as if he had just won first prize. "Aha! You need to go speak to Gra- uh, Barry! If you and Dick started dating when he was thirteen then I can date Jaime at thirteen!"

"Whoa, wait! You and Jaime?" Wally blinked, processing the new information. Oh god, the kid might not be his most favourite person in the world, but still... he was so little... and the idea of him dating... "Bart, listen to Barry. If he says no he means no."

"Hey! Don't go all Gramps on me!" Bart pouted, zipping over to Wally to poke his chest in annoyance. "How come it's okay for you and Dick to date at young ages but not me and Jaime?"

"Because... Barry said so." He replied quickly. "Now, er, Bart, I have somewhere I need to be-"

"No! Don't run away!" Bart shouted, actually shouted. "Can you at least give Jaime a chance to prove that he isn't going to screw me around?"

"Bart-"

"Please, Wally!" Oh, there goes the puppy eyes. Damn it, just about everyone couldn't handle those auburn pleading eyes. "I know! After training on Friday! Dick will be coming here right? WellofcourseBartheliveshered uh! So me and Jaime can come too and we'll have dinner? Sounds crash right?"

No, that did not sound crash. Friday's were movie nights, and hopefully sex night... "I-"

"Will ask Dick! Super crash idea cousin! Bye for now!" And with that, the younger speedster was gone.

Wally collapsed in the chair next to him, sighing loudly. He took out his phone, ready to text Dick to ask him to reject Bart's request, but then thought against it; Dick had enough sense to know not to invite the two around for dinner...

**o-O-o**

"I can't believe I thought you had enough sense to know not to invite them." Wally grumbled as he set the table for four. It was Friday night, as Bart had planned, and right now, they would be cuddled up on the couch, ready to watch their first movie. "On movie night, Dick... It was my turn to pick and all..."

"You can pick next week, okay?" Dick chuckled as he entered the room, pressing a small kiss against Wally's temple. "Look, I at least got Bart to wait two hours before coming around... he wanted to come straight away."

"He told me." The red head sighed. "You owe me so much, Grayson. You do know why he wants to even have this dinner, right?"

"Because he wants you to give him and Jaime a chance, which you should. I mean, we can't exactly say he's too young, can we?" Dick replied with a raised eyebrow, his bright blue eyes watching Wally intently.

"No... but still... he is my baby cousin..." Wally answered, frowning slightly. "I'm not meant to like Jaime."

"Jaime is great, though. You will seriously like him." Dick smiled, leaning in to give Wally a proper kiss. After all, he did deserve it. He knew that Wally wasn't exactly happy about tonight or Jaime, but he had to give them a chance. Dick himself knew how much the two cared for each other, and right now, with the Reach and the whole world losing their hope and trust in the Justice League, everyone needed something to smile about.

"Well, we'll-" Wally began, but was interrupted by the ringing of their door bell. It didn't stop ringing until they heard a small thud and an 'ouch!' from outside. Dick as he took out his sunglasses, slipping them on (as Jaime did not know his identity yet) chuckled slightly at that, going over to answer the door.

"Hey Jaime, hey Bart, how-" Dick started, but was quickly hugged around his waist by Bart, making him cut off.

"Hey Nightwing! Weneedtocallyouthatright? Because Jaime doesn't know your ID and IknownowIcan'tjustsayit-"

"Bart, slow down." Jaime said awkwardly from behind him, before shuffling in. "Er... thanks for having us..." His brown eyes met Wally's glaring green one's for a second, before dropping. He coughed awkwardly, which signalled Bart to let Dick go. Zooming over to Jaime's side, he grabbed his hand tightly, before waving at Wally.

"Hey cousin! Told you we would be around to visit!"

"Yeah... here you are..." Wally muttered, before crossing his arms. "Can we eat? I'm starving..."

"Sure! Just take your seats!" Dick nodded, clasping Jaime on the shoulder and giving it a squeeze. The teenager gave him a nervous smile in return, before moving to take the seat next to Bart, which he decided was the most safest place to sit. Wally sat opposite him, the glare still present on his face. Okay, maybe not such a good idea...

"Okay, so I cooked us some steak and potatoes, is that alright?" Dick called as he headed off to the kitchen, grabbing out different plates. "And there is enough left over for speedsters if they want any."

"Sounds great!" Bart chirped, nearly vibrating through his seat. A hand on his knee stopped him, making him grin sheepishly up at his nearly boyfriend, ignoring how Wally's glare doubled. "What's for dessert?"

"Oreo cheesecake, if you want it..."

"Of course I do!" Bart clapped, making Wally sigh. The day that kid calmed down was going to be a great one.

"Good," Dick chuckled, taking out the plates of food. For a while, they ate in silence, it only being broken when Wally or Bart went up for more food. Bart didn't seemed concerned at all with the silence, but it was obviously eating away at Jaime. The kid didn't make eye contact with anyone as he ate, his grip on his knife and fork tight. Wally, on the other hand, happily stared at Jaime, watching his every movement. Dick rolled his eyes at this, and skilfully kicked Wally's foot under the table, hoping to get him to stop. Wally did so for a minute, before he went back to his staring.

Finally, Dick had had enough. "Wally? Any chance I can have you in the kitchen? I need help serving the cheesecake..." He asked as he collected in the plates, his eyes showing his annoyance with his boyfriend. Wally nodded in reply and stood, following Dick into the kitchen. Dick put the plates into the sink, before turning to Wally, sending him an annoyed look.

"What?" Wally blinked, feigning innocence. He knew exactly why Dick was annoyed at him, but he couldn't help it. The kid Jaime... well, obviously he wasn't a threat to Bart or anything like that, and he was pretty quiet in all honesty... Maybe he was being a little too harsh on him. And Bart looked happy with him, even though they had both said very little (which was a blessing in it's own way).

"You know exactly what." Dick huffed. "Can you please give the poor kid a chance to look up without being glared at? Do you remember how you felt when you came to have dinner at mine when Bruce found out we were dating? I know you remember what it was like to have Bruce glaring at you and not saying anything? That's how he is feeling right now. Tonight is about giving Bart and Jaime a chance to show they want this, and for them to get your... blessing in a weird way. Now come on, be the Wally I know, and ask him a few questions - nicely."

He looked over at Dick silently, listening to his words. He was right, of course, he always was. He sighed, and pulled the younger male into a small kiss, leaning his forehead against the others. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Dick murmured against his lips. "You have time to fix it."

**o-O-o**

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't, Wally is just a grumpy old fart..."

"Amado..." Jaime sighed, making Bart blush slightly. "I think I should go."

"Don't-"

"Um, Jaime." Wally cut in as he came into the room, swallowing awkwardly. "Er... how's life on the team working out for you?"

Jaime stared at him awkwardly, before a small shove from Bart made him snap back into action; "U-Um... it's busy... I like it a lot, though, I've met some great people..." Jaime said, slowly taking Bart's hand in his own. Instead of the glare that he was expected to get from making this bold action, he got a small, awkward smile instead.

"The team is good at doing that. I met some of my best friends on it. And the missions are great fun too, well, maybe not right now... The Reach has been giving you guys a pretty hard time, right?"

"Yeah... you can say that again..." Jaime gave a small chuckle. Wally came to sit down back in his seat opposite Jaime as the two got into conversation, giving Bart a chance to slip away and into the kitchen, grinning at Dick.

"Thank you Dick, for speaking to Wally. Can you believe the two are actually speaking?" He grinned, latching onto Dick's arm. The dark haired man turned to him, a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad, Bart. You are Jaime are perfect for each other, and in time Wally will see it." He chuckled, ruffling his hair, before handing him a huge slice of Oreo cheesecake. Bart happily took it, his eyes taking in the treat that had been handed to him.

"You know, if you want to try and get Gramps to see things your way-"

"Heh, sorry Bart. I can only do so much!" He snickered.

"Aw... okay..." He mumbled, his grin widening as he heard Jaime laugh. Yeah, things were getting better. After all, he had gotten his first small blessing.

**o-O-o**


End file.
